Sonic Rainboom
by HyperMonicaPenWork
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle's lab expiriment goes wrong, Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself in the world of Equestria in Ponyville. There, he meets somepony who just might turn out to be the (*gag*) love of his life.
1. Purple

It was an average day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was doing an expiriment in the library.

"Ok, now all I need to do is perform this spell, and I'll have an everlasting plant that can do anything. Here goes nothing..." Twilight said.

With that, the alicorn scrunched up her face tightly. Her horn began to glow brighter and brighter. Twilight whimpered a bit at the intense concentration she had to have.

Just then, Spike walked into the room and saw Twilight with her scrunched up facil expression.

"Uh... Twi? Why do you look constipated?" The dragon asked innocently.

The pony in question gasped at the sudden voice in the room. A great beam of light then shot from Twilight's horn it exploded on the floor, creating ash and dust that engulfed the room.

"Spike! Don't sneak up on me like that! Especially not when I'm doing a bery difficult spell!" Twilight scolded her assistant.

Spike gulped and laughed nervously. "Hehe... sorry?"

But Twilight wasn't listening anymore. The dust had cleared, revealing a brightly glowing swirling plate of blue.

"S-spike... Thats a p-portal..." Twilight stuttered.


	2. Blue

Twilight and her number one assistant stared at the portal that had formed in their home.

"Twi, where do you thinks that thing leads..?" Spike questioned, taking a step towards the swirling vortex.

"No." The purple mare said, placing a foreleg in front of the baby dragon, stopping him from advancing any further. "There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near that thing. The portal is probably very fragile. Even the slightest disruption could cause it to collapse!"

Spike glance at Twilight, then the portal. Then Twilight. Then back at the portal. "But wouldn't we want it to collapse? I don't want this thing floating around in this room for too long."

"No, Spike. I think I want to study it a little."

"Of course. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Hmm... I hope something doesn't make this thing collapse."

Just then, a blue blur ricocheted out of the swirling blue mass and whizzed around Twilight's library, just as Spike exited the kitchen.

"Hey Twi, do you know where th- OOF!"

The blur had slammd right into Spike, and now both were laying on the floor, hissing in pain.

"No! The portal!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Wait... portal?" An unknown voice said. Both Twilight and Spike looked up to see a strange blue creature with running shoes and spikey hair standing in the middle of the library. "So that's what that swirly thing was? Hey wait a second- where am I? This doesn't look like home! Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez!"

All the mare and dragon could do was watch in amazment as the creature darted out of the library, going faster than anything they had ever seen.

* * *

The blue blur zoomed around Ponyville, hardly looking where it was going. It turned a corner. Then another. Then another. Then-

WHAM!

It crashed into something, something with a color of sky blue. The spikey creature groaned in pain, as did the sky blue thing. They each sat up.

Green eyes met rose ones. Both pairs of eyes sparkled at the sight of one another.


	3. Orange

Rainbow Dash gazed at the creature who had so forcefully crashed into her. For once in her life, she was speechless. Dashie had never seen anything quite like this blue mass of spikes before her.

Suddenly, the creature spoke.

"Oh my... I'm really sorry miss, I didn't see you there!" He offered a gloved hand to help her up.

Instead of taking the hand with her hoof, Dashie flapped her wings a little in order to hover and set herself firmly on the dirt road, as if to say she didn't need any help.

Lowering his hand to his side once more, the blue thing talked again.

"It's just that, I was running and this swirly thing appeard right in front of me. I didn't have time to stop, and the next thing I know, I'm in this weird place and crashing into you. Sorry again."

Dashie grinned politely and replied, "Hey, don't sweat it. I've crashed into worse things before. I'm Rainbow Dash, and you are...?"

"Sonic." The spikey one said, "Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic puffed out his chest, taking pride in his title.

That big ol' balloon of pride deflated when Dashie scoffed at him.

"Pffft... Yeah right! Sorry dude, that name belongs to me. Ain't nopony who can beat me in a race. Not even Applejack. ...So if she tells you she's faster," Dashie's voice dropped to a smug whisper. "She's lying."

"Oh no no no, Rainbow, was it? I believe you are sadly mistaken." Sonic retorted.

"Ya wanna put it to the test, bucko?" Dashie pushed, dropping to a starting stance. "Ok, first one to the top of that moutin over there wins. Ok ONETWOTHREEGO!" And with that, she pread her wings and bolted off, leaving Sonic in the dust.

But the blue hedgehog was not about to be outdone by a _girl._ He zipped off after his new aquaintence, smiling all the way.


	4. Green

Sonic and Dashie were neck and neck, each going faster than lightning as they raced beside each other.

"Is that all you got, hedgehog?!" Dashie asked cockily.

"Naw, I'm going easy on you, pony." Sonic retorted with a yawn.

Dashie scoffed and focused on the path ahead of her that led to the mountain, which was the finish line.

At th same time, Sonic put on a burst of speed, pulling ahead by a few yards.

Dashie gasped slightly, impressed by her new friend's speed. But knowing she could totally do better, Dashie pulled forward, thus catching up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, are ya hungry?" Dashie questioned with a gleam in her eye.

"Hungry?" A confused blue hedgehog replied.

"Yeah, cuz you're about to EAT MY AWESOMENESS!" And with that, the blue pegasus zoomed ahead, leaving a magnificent rainbow trail behind her.

She shifted her wings so that she flew upwards towards the top of the mountian.

Dashie arrivied at the top, and was about to do a victory dance when she saw Sonic already there, resting under the shade of a lone tree.

Dashie was blown away. "W-What?! How?! WHAT?!" She nearly screamed, gesturing wildy with her hooves.

Sonic chuckled and replied, "I told ya, I was going easy on you."

But then he saw his friend stop hovring to land on all four hooves with a downcast expression.

"I hate losing..."

The pegasus felt arms embrace her, and looked up to see that Sonic was hugging her.

That dang spark was back.

Dashie returned the hug, though she wasn't sure why. She had never been much for hugging anyway.

Sonic pulled away and said with a wink, "I hate losing too." They both laughed.

Dashie smirked and said, "Round two, from here to Ponyville. ReadySetGO!"


End file.
